All You Ever Wanted
by Truth'sDiary
Summary: Most spirits have helpers, the Tooth Fairy has her mini fairies, Santa Clause has his yetis and elves, the Easter Bunny has giant stone warriors, Sandy has his own sand to help him with his work, and Pitch Black has his nightmares, but what about Jack Frost? He doesn't have helpers. Until now.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N I don't own ROTG! Thank's to my Beta Reader SnowFlower Frost! **

* * *

Most spirits have helpers, the Tooth Fairy has her mini fairies, Santa Clause has his yetis and elves, the Easter Bunny has giant stone warriors, Sandy has his own sand to help him with his work, and Pitch Black has his nightmares, but what about Jack Frost?

He doesn't have helpers. Until now.

* * *

I raced through the underbrush, nearing the exit of the small village. Entering the tunnel, I looked up and smiled as the snowflakes fell, closing my white eyes and concentrating on forming my wings. I felt a small flurry of cold snow behind me and then it was gone, my body tempature balencing with the cold. I turned and looked at the butterfly shaped wings, smiling widely at the wings I haven't seen since last winter. I moved them a little testing their strength, they felt fine. I shot myself into the sky and up the tunnel, the howling wind trying to push my small body back down. I burst through the end of the tunnel and cheered, if anyone had heard they would have heard small bells.

I glanced around at the newly frosted ground watching as the snow piled up. Flying towards the town, I heard was the main battleground from were Pitch Black and the Guardians fought. The town was just coming to life, adults complained about the snow that was starting to pile up even faster, but the children very happy.

I followed a small group, hovering over them as they headed to the lake; they were talking about Jack Frost. Landing on a branch, I made sure they wouldn't see me even though they probably wouldn't since I was not even a foot tall, I was like a small barbie.

The group sat on some of the rocks and waited and I had started to get bored. Just before I left I felt a gust of wind and it blew me off the branch, my snow wings had taken that moment to disappear and I screamed making the kids look around. I squeezed my eyes shut as I neared the ground, but death didn't come, just a pair of very warm hands. I looked up to see a face of one of the kids.

-**Jamie's P.o.V-**

I looked down at the small girl in my hands, she was at least 10 inches tall, with blue hair that had traces of white in it, and her ears were elf like, her hair was up in a high ponytail, there was a black moon pin in it as well. Her eyes were white, but had blue star pupils. Her skin was tan and she wore a white tank top that was held up by a black ring and two strings, for pants she wore a simple pair of black leggings, and her feet were bare and dirty. Then there were these weird black bracelets on her upper arms.

"Wow," Pippa said as she walked over and saw the small girl, "She's pretty." The girl blushed and stood in my hands. She looked up at the sky before concentrating on something, we all watched as the snowflakes moved around her body. They glowed blue before turning into butterfly wings.

The wings fluttered before they lifted her from my hands, then the burst apart and she fell back down. She looked scared as she pulled knees tight to her body and hid her face.

"Let's get her to my house." I said and we walked to my house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Thanks to SnowFlower Frost for Beta Reading this! And for everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed. I don't own ROTG... sadly, but I do own my Oc... who still needs a name... If you have one let me know.**

* * *

Jack sighed as the others discussed things that had been happening since Pitch disappeared. He was playing with the spoon in his mouth, with the metal clicking against teeth. He smiled a sad smile as he watched Baby Tooth fly around Tooth, and the Elves and Yetis work or just mess around. Jack looked at the moon shining above the globe. He felt like something was missing. He couldn't figure out what it was, though he considered everything. Jack had friends, believers, what could he be missing?

"Jack, sweetie?" Tooth said to him and he stopped moving the spoon as he looked at Tooth.

The spoon now in his hand, he said, "Yeah?" Tooth sighed, after a few hours of being at the pole, the Guardians knew something was wrong with him.

"Frostbite, ya really ain't acting like yaself." Bunny said.

"Are you ok?" Tooth said, placing her thumb in her mouth and biting lightly on the nail. Jack thought deeply, thinking of an excuse, but none came.

"I don't really know, maybe it's the heat." he said and North had a yeti put out the fire, and they went back to talking. Jack looked at the moon one last time, before placing his feelings aside.

* * *

_-Jamies P.o.V-_

I placed the small bits of buttered bread in front of the... fairy? Little person? I didn't know what to call her. She pointed at things and her voice was like a small bell. Sophie laughed as she listened. My friends had had to go home awhile ago and it was just us now.

The girl had pointed at things as we tried to guess her name, but we couldn't get it. I finally got out my mom's old computer keyboard for her. When I came back into my room Sophie had her in her hands and they were talking?

"Sophie, do you understand her?" I asked my little sister and she smiled at me, showing her missing front teeth.

"Fairy!" She yelled as she jumped around.

"Sophie!" I yelled and took the now shaken girl from her hands, "Carefully."

I placed her down on the keyboard and she wrinkled her nose at it, then jumped on the 'z'.

Sophie yawned and I left the girl to her angry jumping as I led Sophie to her own room. As I walked back I looked into my mom's room. She was passed out on the satin sheets and was wearing her work clothes.

I closed the door and walked to mine. The fairy had stopped her jumping and was now looking towards the window, as a gust of cold air blew it open, Jack flew down saying, "You won't believe the blizzard I left in-".

Jack met the small girls eyes, and stopped talking. His eyes widened like he realized something, and I looked at the girl who was shaking slightly.


End file.
